


Reaching for herself

by iamandacarmo



Category: Sabrina (1954)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamandacarmo/pseuds/iamandacarmo
Summary: She was not reaching for the moon, she was sure of that, her father was wrong this time, she was reaching for her, only her. She was already happy; she now wanted a little more. A girl who grew up in a mansion full of swimming pools, tennis courts and boats that didn’t belong to her would always want something she could never have.
Relationships: Sabrina Fairchild/Linus Larrabee
Kudos: 11





	Reaching for herself

Sabrina could say she is lucky, her father being a chauffeur could send her to an incredibly good college in Europe and that’s saying something. Of course, his employers have helped, and it is one more reason for her to feel lucky. But her heart and mind belong to someone she could never have and that made her feel not lucky at all.

She was hanged on her favorite tree, the one she could see the Larrabee’s fabulous parties and her lover – a man who could not see her. “I’m nobody” she would tell him later at that night and he would not hear her. Against her promises to herself she followed him to the tennis court one more time. “The last time before leaving”, she thought. She saw him dancing with _her_ , she saw him kissing _her_ lips, _her_ neck, she saw him lifting _her_ dress and then she left. Sabrina could not watch anymore.

She could not understand how she went for his best friend to someone he could hardly see. He had kissed her once, she was 10 years old, they were playing in the gardens, he was 12. “I want to try something, Brina, can I?” She was nervous, closed her eyes and waited, David left a little kiss in her mouth. A year later he wasn’t talking to her anymore, he wasn’t playing anymore, and he almost wasn’t seeing her anymore.

She never really stopped to think about the kiss until she was 15 and desiring something more, she waked up late in night wet, legs crossed and her hands on her tight. For a while she taught, she was getting crazy, but she heard some girls talking in the school about some similar feelings and what they were doing to ceased it. After many nights denying herself, she decided to try and oh, she felt amazing afterwards. She didn’t know exactly what it was, but she liked very much.

Now here she was, finishing her suicide note. Sabrina gave some food to her fishes, smiled to them and said her goodbyes. She went to the garage and started all the eight cars the Larrabees have, closed all the doors and windows and waited for Death to come. For a while she thought about giving up, the moon was so shining, she wondered if she would go to the moon after dying.

Linus – David’s brother – appeared seconds later, he saved her and a hidden part of her, probably the good part, felt grateful for it. He opened her door gracefully, she was seeing his butt, it was charming. He laid her in her bed, put a blanket on her, smiled to her. “Don’t you know what carbon monoxide is, child?”. Matter of fact, she did, she had learned one or two things with her father and studied cars to understand them, but she remained silent, her throat was killing her. “One car is enough to kill you, eight cars… Do I need to call you father, Sabrina?” She denied with her head, she felt ashamed now. “I hope it won’t have a next time; you are too young to be thinking about those things”. He stands to leave, walked for a while and stopped in her door after hearing her almost silently “thank you, sir”. He gave her a little smiled and left. He could hear her; he could see her, and she liked those things about him.

* * *

Paris was amazing, she felt enchanted for the French people, _La vie en rose_ was now her favorite song of all times. The bohemians made her feel alive, they were always playing in the streets, singing. In Paris, she learned how to live, how to be happy on her own, she forgot about those dark times in her past, she learned how to love and how to be loved. By the way, she was now a woman with a University degree – a European University. She would be her own woman.

Her mind didn’t expected David picking her up, driving her home and not recognizing her, her heart jumped every time he looked at her. Oh, she wasn’t over him, she understood it in the minute she started flirting with him, she was so floated when he asked her out. He saw her, he really saw her. She ran upstairs to her room, she turned to look at her and then she saw Linus, stand there with the newspaper in his hand, she couldn’t stop her excitement “Hey, Linus! I’m back!”, she didn’t wait for his answer, she needed to get ready, she was going to a Larrabees' party.

She was not reaching for the moon, she was sure of that, her father was wrong this time, she was reaching for her, only her. She was already happy; she now wanted a little more. A girl who grew up in a mansion full of swimming pools, tennis courts and boats that didn’t belong to her would always want something she could never have.

Her heart once more was floating, David Larrabee asked her to go the tennis court, _his_ tennis court. She knew all his steps, he laughed and said he was a blind man for not seeing her early. As every other David’s girl, she waited for him, she wasn’t giggling like the last one she saw, she was dreaming of a romantic future. She got a bit sad when he didn’t show up and did send his older brother in his place. Linus was always charming, she couldn’t understand how people would even think he was rigid, she was honest with him, she said “I’m loving him my whole life”. He smiled, she talked about her fears when she saw him coming, she stood stiff when the operetta story became a real-life plan, “No self-respecting prime minister would offer kronen”, he said. “No self-respecting waitress would take dollars”, at that response he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. “Good girl”, he said. He wasn’t mad, she could tell, as they danced to David’s courtship song, she felt something new, then he kissed her lips. “It’s all in the family” he told her for the third time. She was stone cold, confused, what was that?

* * *

Linus was the responsible one, being 10 years older than David he took care of the business family since he was 15 years old. Of course, he didn’t run the companies until he finished Business School, but he was always following his father, taking mental notes, learning how to be better. Taking a Sunday off was a first time since forever, he doesn’t remember the last time he didn’t work. Now here he was, sailing with a 24-year-girl for the sake of business, trying to make her fall in love with him. He was a good liar, telling her all those fool dreams of wanting a woman, she fell for it and he appreciated the look of her sparkling eyes, the way her voice sound when she spoke about Paris. Her father asked him to be gentle to her and he tried. For two months they’ve been going out, he’s taking her to every decent restaurant, taking her to watch plays, she says Paris would be good to him, in the beginning he doesn’t believe her.

Dancing with Sabrina was magic, hearing her speaking French was magical and saying those supposed lies he felt the truth. He really wished he were David, he wished he were ten years younger.

Linus and Sabrina were back in the mansion after another date, after parking the car in front of the garage, they saw David coming near. David, who was oblivious to not only the tension between his brother and lover but to Linus’ plan too, started thanking his brother for being there to his Brina, he was health again and would be better in two days. He began to make plans with Sabrina, not wanting to rattle her plans with Linus. Settling that week down, Linus left smiling to Sabrina. She was more confuse than never, “kiss me, David”, she didn’t feel butterflies, “kiss me again”, it was hotter but no butterflies, “that’s better”. Linus heard her and his heart didn’t like at all.

Linus was decided to make her go back to Paris, she was happy there, his companies were better with her away. He liked her, in the last months his liking may have changed the intensity and the kind, so he didn’t want her to suffer too much. He didn’t give her money – she made perfectly clear she didn’t want any – so he brought her an apartment in her favorite place in Paris, near the river (he had been listening to her), transferred some hundreds of shares to her father’s name, he talk to some people and guaranteed she would have a job. She was making his dinner in his office, he never used that mini kitchen before, she started to cry saying she now know she loves him, she got so confused, but she wants so bad to go to Paris with him, she should’ve been imagining things, because he wouldn’t been liking her.

When Sabrina saw the tickets to Paris, the tickets to the Liberté, she was thrill. Linus thought about telling her the truth, but David was right her legs was indeed something. Long and pearly, felt amazing in his waist, her body was thanking him for Paris. Even though he doesn’t deserve it, he accepted every single thanks. He tried to make it up, he decided to make her see the stars and the moon more than once. When she was making soft sounds with her beautiful mouth, he couldn’t hold anymore, he came with her, touching her breasts, kissing her neck. She scratched his back and hold a scream. She held him for a minute after they were done, she said one more time she loved him, and he told her the truth.

Tears didn’t come, she was beyond sad, she was disappointed with him. She picked up her clothes and left, she decided to accept his plan, her heart needed Paris. In the garage, she saw David and kissed him one last time, next afternoon she would be in the Liberté reaching for herself.

* * *

David had an average intelligence for a multimillionaire kid, he didn’t have an eye for business as his brother, but he could manage well. Concerning kisses was a different story of course, he was an expertise. Therefore, when he felt Sabrina’s kiss, he knew it was a goodbye, he didn’t understand why at first. He then thought about the last couple months, he added 2 + 2, the answer was right there. Linus. He decided to act.

He punched his brother on his face, it felt good, more than he expected. He wasn’t going to the Liberté, he was no dumb. He didn’t love Sabrina, he never had, but his brother, his stupid brother did love her, he just needed some help to realize that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first fic in English and I was so afraid to ruin it all.  
> I imagined writing I wanted some hot scenes, but I felt so shy and discarded all the parts I wanted it.  
> I hope you enjoyed and feel free to review. 😊


End file.
